Realisation of Love
by The Red eyed Darkness Angel
Summary: Henry thinks he's not good enough for Alice and decides to break up with her...what's going to happen? P.S: This story of mine is a little more intimate than most of my stories, enjoy. R&R pls...


Realization of love

Realization of love

Henry's POV

We weren't meant to be together. She was the perfection, I was flawed. Yet we were lovers. Perhaps it shouldn't be that way. It was time I let her go.

Alice was not the friendliest person around, yet to me she was perfect. I loved her so much but I never did show it to her. I was rarely there for her when she needed me. She deserved better.

To tell her or not to tell her…I would be crushed if I gave her up but she would be happier then…For her sake.

I picked up the phone and called her. She answered in the middle of the second ring.

"Hello?" came the normal inquiry. It was her, Alice.

"Hello, Alice, how are you."

"Oh. Henry. I'm doing great."

"Listen, can I meet you at the park?"

She hesitated over the phone, "Um…ok…sure."

Five minutes later, the view of the park greeted me as I approached it. Then I saw her. My fallen angel. She was dressed in her typical black dress, she loved black.

I approached her solemnly. She saw my expression and asked me what was wrong. We went to sit on a bench. I tried to avoid looking at her. Looking at her would only deepen the pain I was about to suffer.

"Alice, I…"

"Henry, what is it? You can tell me."

I remained silent; it was difficult for me to tell her.

"Henry, look at me and tell me."

Reluctantly, I looked up at her. Care and concern shone through her face. The black mascara she was wearing made her look all the more beautiful.

"Alice, lets break up…"

Her reaction was immediate. Shock spread across her face. "Henry, stop joking around, it isn't funny."

I looked into her eyes sadly and said, "I'm not joking with you Alice."

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Henry, why? Why do you want to break up with me? Are you dating another girl? That's it isn't it? You're dating someone else behind my back!"

"No! It's not that. I love you, Alice. I really do. But for your sake, I must leave you."

"But…Why?" she asked bursting into tears.

"I'm sorry…" was all I could say as I ran away.

I ran through the town, tears in my eyes. I had finally done it. I had let her go. And it hurt me so much…

I dashed home and flopped onto my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and cried my heart out. I lay there for about an hour crying until my tear ducts had dried up.

"Done now?" came a voice.

I jerked up. It was Takato. My best friend. He was the only other person besides myself who had the key to my apartment. How long had he been here and how had he entered so quietly?

I turned away from him and refused to answer him.

I heard him sigh and felt him sit down next to me. I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder as he said, "Henry, I understand what you're trying to do, but it's not working. She still loves you."

"As..if…" I muttered.

"Henry, she's beating herself up because of what you said to her. She believes it to be her own fault that you broke up with her."

"Takato, how do you know about this in the first place?" I asked him.

"Alice called Jeri and told her, then Jeri told me. Jeri's at her house trying to comfort her."

"Henry, she really loves you. If you think letting her go is for her own good, then you are sadly mistaken my friend. She's crying her heart out because of what you said to her."

Was it true? That I made such a mistake? I still loved her and it wasn't too late.

I leapt out of bed and ran out the door. I heard Takato's cheers but didn't stop to thank him. I could do that later.

I ran like a maniac to her house and rang her doorbell. I panted heavily as I waited. Jeri's face poked from behind the door. As soon as she saw it was me, she smiled and opened the door fully.

"She's in her room," she told me softly.

I entered Alice's house and headed for her room. I knocked on her door.

"Jeri? Come in. Who was it?" came Alice's voice. It was shaky and a little broken. She had definitely been crying.

I opened the door and saw her on her bed. Her room was completely black. Black bed sheet, black pillow, black walls…

"So? Who was it?" She asked, her face in her pillow. She thought I was Jeri.

"It's me…" I said.

She sat up. Her faced was stained with tear stains, her black mascara was smudged across her face, her eyes were puffy and red from crying…It hurt me to know that what I thought was best for her, turned out to hurt her so bad…

"Henry! Wha…what are you doing here?" she asked.

I didn't reply. Instead, I grabbed her into a hug, holding her tight. "I'm so sorry, Alice…"

She placed her arms around me and hugged me back. "Oh Henry…It's alright." She pushed me back, "But we're not still breaking up are we?"

I grinned impishly at her, "Why don't I help you figure that out…" and without warning, I grabbed her tight and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her eyes were shut and her hands were unconsciously stroking my face and I was running my fingers through her hair.

"Alice, do you want some…" came a voice that trailed off. We broke off and faced the source of the voice. It was Jeri who had come in to check on Alice. Her face was red and she looked embarrassed. I felt my face turn bright scarlet.

"Um…uh…" stammered Jeri, then the doorbell rang, "I'll go get that."

As she left the room, I turned back to Alice, face red.

"Alice, I…I love you…" I said to her.

She smiled genuinely and replied "I love you too Henry." And kissed me quickly.

"I'll go wash up first. I'm a mess…" she said as she walked into the bathroom with a change of clothes and a towel.

As I waited, I thought about what I had almost caused. A chaotic relationship between us would have developed. Both of us loving each other but neither saying it. I was glad that we finally realized our love.

At that point in time, Alice stepped out of the bathroom dressed in a black dress. My jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. Her face was cleaned up with a new layer of mascara; her lips had a hint of lipstick. I felt my heart rate increase. I felt it pounding in my chest.

"Stop staring at me like that." She said to me.

I snapped out of my trance and said, "You look beautiful."

She smiled and blushed. "Perhaps we should go out and see who came to visit…" she suggested.

I agreed and we walked out of her room, hand in hand.

When we reached the living room, we were greeted with a curious sight.

Takato was on top of Jeri on the couch kissing her passionately.

I coughed to get their attention. It had the desired effect.

Takato got off Jeri and Jeri sat up straight. They were both panting hard. Jeri's hair was a mess and her lips were swollen from kissing.

"Takato…what were you doing…" I asked him, grinning.

He turned a colour that rivaled a ripe tomato. "No…Nothing…"

I left him alone. It was fine in a way that they had realized their love, just as Alice and I had realized ours…


End file.
